


Art for ''Of All The Stars, The Loveliest...''

by delta2707



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta2707/pseuds/delta2707





	Art for ''Of All The Stars, The Loveliest...''

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/gifts).



I tried representing the story as best as I could! Hope you like it. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of All the Stars the Loveliest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918772) by [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/pseuds/DiazTuna)




End file.
